Nunca olvides quien te dio esta sangre
by Aakireh
Summary: Kaname y Zero jamás aceptaran que sienten una especie de atraccion el uno hacia el otro.Siempre será un secreto. Kaname quiero hacerle ver a zero quien es el que manda.Inspirada en una escena del manga donde zero muerde a kaname.


"Nunca olvides quien te dio esta sangre"

"Zero…" Kaname suspiro por lo bajo mirando por el gran ventanal del dormitorio de la luna. El cielo ennegrecido parecía un gran manto de terciopelo oscureciéndolo todo. Ideal para una noche de vampiros. Algo le estaba molestando. Sentía una presencia que alguna vez había sido humana. Zero haya estado cavilando muy detenidamente antes de hacer lo que se proponía hacer. Si Yuki se enteraba de esto lo odiaría por seguro. Pero era algo más… No era precisamente averiguar el pasado de Yuuki lo que lo llevaba hacia el dormitorio de la luna. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos detestables de vampiro.

Kaname espero paciente lo que sabía que vendría. Zero jamás había sido de su agrado y sabía que Zero tampoco gustaba de él. Pero había algo que le estaba poniendo nervioso. Un ligero temblor en sus manos al apretar los puños bajo las mangas. El coraje lo carcomía. El estaba con Yuuki. El podía estar con Yuuki todo el tiempo que él quisiera. En ese mundo tan perfecto y ordinario que la había feliz. Pero...si él o podía cuidar de Yuuki... ¿porque le molestaba el que alguien pudiera cuidar de ella tan bien como él? Ese pensamiento lo había estado molestando. ¿Porque?

"Kiryu...Zero…" Apretó más el puño. No podía soportarlo. Cuando la puerta se abrió el olor a exhumano se hizo más fuerte y la silueta de Zero apareció frente a él. Los ojos se Zero estaban desorbitados de coraje y sus dientes se asomaban por debajo de sus carnosos labios. La camisa negra de Kaname estaba entreabierta dejando ver su lustroso pecho algo que exalto a Zero y desvió la mirada.

"Necesitamos hablar" Su voz apretada apenas fue audible. El no podía soportar el tener que aplastar su orgullo de cazador para arrancar la verdad del pecho de Kaname. Pero... ¿Acaso tanto importaba una verdad que el ya conocía? Era obvio que Kaname había borrado los recuerdos de Yuuki tanto como era demasiado obvio que él no soltaría la verdad ni aunque tuviera que matarlo. Su frente fruncida y sus puños cerrados contenían el coraje que le causaba el conocer esta verdad y aun así no poder evitar acercarse a él. El estar tan cerca le estaba matando. Sus ojos profundos eran como flamas que ardían de furor ante él. Mas sin embargo Kaname se mostraba sereno. Sus ojos cafés eran apacibles como aguas turbias del fondo del océano. No había ni un soplo de viento en aquel lugar. Su sedoso cabello caía sobre su rostro, exquisito y lustroso en finas ondas que morían ante sus hombros. Le costó algo de trabajo respirar y apretó mas los puños.

"Aquí no es lugar para hablar, Kiryu Zero..." ! ! Su voz. Su voz era como un murmullo delicado que brotaba de un manantial de seducción. ¿Quién era ese vampiro? Era una bestia con forma humana. Odiaba el hecho de que pudiera existir un monstruo sediento de sangre bajo el disfraz de una creatura tan bella. ¡Era una burla! ¿Acaso no era ya lo suficientemente fuerte y lo suficientemente hermoso como para poder tomar a cuanta víctima se le antojase y estaba ahí frente a tantos humanos con la fachada del estudiante ideal mofándose de todos puesto que en verdad podría terminar con la vida de toda la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin inmutarse si quiera? Como podía ser que existiera una cosa así. Un ser tan perfectamente seductor. Zero lo tuvo que seguir. Tuvo que seguir al líder que tanto odiaba. El olía igual que aquella mujer. Pero el era distinto. LA mujer estaba loca. Pero el... el sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Lo llevaba hasta su guarida. Si Zero tuviera la más mínima oportunidad le dispararía sin pensarlo. En silencio se concentro en aquella espalda ligeramente ancha cuyas formas se asomaban bajo la camisa de seda hasta perderse en las sombras.

Zero estaba asombrado con tanta elegancia. El dormitorio de la luna sin duda parecía un palacio de la realeza. Dejo pasar sus ojos por los recovecos y detalles de los tapices y los muebles, las pinturas y los adornos hasta caer en el piso y de ahí de vuelta a encajarlos en los ojos de Kaname.

Aclaro su garganta. No quería que El supiera que estaba nervioso. Porque lo estaba. Pero sentía demasiado orgullo como para admitirlo a sí mismo. El líder de los Kuran no lo intimidaría. Quizá el corazón le dejo de latir por un segundo antes de decidirse a hablar. "Fuiste tú quien borro la memoria de Yuuki?" Su voz se quebró al pronunciar ese nombre. Pero no bajo la mirada. Estaba profundamente enganchada en aquellos ojos marrones. Tan profundos como el infierno. ¿Cuantas almas habrían mirado en ellos antes de parecer ante las garras de este vampiro? ¿Cuantos habrían caído en el hechizo de aquellos ojos sin poder evitarlo para después caer en la desgracia? Espero una respuesta pero el rostro descompuesto de Kaname espeto tan solo una maldición en silencio desviando la mirada.

"Estas involucrado o no en el pasado de Yuuki?" Insistió acercándose cada vez más al evasivo vampiro. Kaname ardía en rabia. La palma de su mano habría sangrado de haber apretado el puño más fuerte. Sintió que le ardía el pecho. Quiso controlar su pulso pero su corazón inmortal, aquella maquina que jamás se apagaría, corría como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Le explotaría y le saldría por el pecho si no hacía algo. Lo habían descubierto. El ya lo sabía por supuesto. Pero algo le hacía hervir mas la sangre. Fue Zero quien lo descubrió. Zero estaba ahí, frente a él en su habitación. Su enemigo. Podía escuchar el latir acelerado del corazón del cazador demasiado cerca. El correr de la sangre por sus venas y estas levantarse por la exaltación por aquel cuerpo blando y frágil pero a la vez fuerte y bien formado. La vena de su cuello palpitaba con arrebato. ..Y Zero no dejaba de acercarse más a él. Sus manos...Con sus manos le harían pedazos.

¿Pero porque hacer pedazos al hombre que cuida de la mujer destinada para él? A quienes había mirado sin mirar en silencio patrullando la escuela sin alejar la mirada. Kaname odiaba a Zero por preferir estar todo el tiempo junto a Yuuki y porque sabía que Yuuki prefería estar con Zero que con él. Con...ZEro! Zero despedía el olor de la sangre de Yuuki. Ella había dejado que el encajara sus colmillos en su cuello. Que penetrara la carne y saboreara la sangre de ella. ¡De otra mujer! De otra persona. Podía sentir el odio de Zero hacia él. Era tan tangible que se podía tocar. Los segundos se volvieron horas y el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

La colisión fue tan fuerte que la pared se partió en mil pedazos. El olor de la sangre era tan penetrante que embriagó sus sentidos hasta la locura. Sus manos fuertes y firmes sobre ese cuello tan suave y palpitante. Cálido… Sus ojos llenos de coraje fijados en el. Sin un soplo de temor… dispuesto a morir pero no sin antes matar. Pero Kaname no podía más. Algo estaba posesionándose de él. Ese odio estaba cobrando sentido en su cabeza. Miles de pensamientos viajando a la velocidad de la luz encajando pequeños pedazos de rompecabezas. El objeto de su pasión encarnando en el. Él lo deseaba. Deseaba poseer ese cuerpo latiente y ardiente entre sus manos. Tomar y matar. Podía sentir el frio metal de la Rosa Sangrienta quemarle la mejilla pero no quería soltarlo a sabiendas de que Zero le podía disparar. Quería apretar su mano y hacerlo sucumbir ante él. La sangre... la imagen de la sangre de Zero recorriendo su espalda le hizo erisarle la piel.

"Mátame" dijo sin rechistar con sus ojos puestos sobre él, tan firmes como su cuerpo tensado por la adrenalina y el olor a sangre. "Si tengo oportunidad probablemente te dispararé". Entonces el rostro de Kaname cambió. La hostilidad que había en él se esfumó y su rostro se ensombreció. Sus facciones se ablandaron y acercó tanto su rostro al de zero que sus narices podrían rosarse ligeramente. Susurró con el tono más seductor como quien quiere confesarle su amor a su amado después de una noche de larga pasión. Estaba decidido. El predador…tomaría su presa de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo.

Parecía rogarle sucumbir ante el poder purasangre. La desesperación y el correr rápido de su sangre contenidos en el ocultos bajo su falsamente tranquilo semblante. "Los instintos de vampiro deberían que veneres y que le temas a un vampiro sangre pura, pero para ti mostrar hostilidad hacia mí..." Su rostro se torció y su boca, aquellos labios torneados y rojos, dibujo una mórbida mueca. La respiración de Zero estaba tan cerca del vampiro que le embriagaba. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Aquel frenesí lo estaba sacando de sí. Entonces el desprecio de Zero disparo en un estruendo. La tierra tembló y los arboles se sacudieron. Era una bala. Una bala de un arma de cazador. Un arma que no podría lastimar a un humano pero si herir a un vampiro. La Rosa sangrienta despedía humo de su salida. Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron de par en par en cámara lenta. Vi su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y dejo que estos se perdieran por un segundo y mostraran temor para después volverse el afable muñeco de carne que mira a todos como si tan solo fueran juguetes.

Zero estaba decidió a matarlo. Pero sabía que no debía. Algo lo detuvo. Su determinación fue destruida por esa incógnita que atacaba su cabeza todas las noches. Porque se sentía tan atraído al grado de la obsesión hacia el objeto de su odio. Toda su vida desprecio a los vampiros y después de lo que paso con su familia el desprecio se volvió odio. Odio puro escupido por sus ojos purpúreos. Siempre pensó que todo vampiro era un ser horrendo y despreciable. Siempre ha tenido ese deseo que acabarlos a todos y ahora que tuvo la oportunidad simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Eso hacía que lo llevara el diablo. No pudo matar a Kaname y su sangre... el olor de su sangre, la visión de su sangre lo estaba mareando. Sus ojos amables lo estaban llevando consigo en brazos. Sus facciones se desdibujaron para volverse un gesto de dolor. Ese rio espeso de sangre recorriendo aquel rostro tan perfecto. El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos y tan solo latió su corazón. El pecho era una cárcel y este no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en abandonarle. Su corazón tenía vida propia y le clamaba por ese placer que no podía negarse. La trampa estaba puesta. El pequeño insecto había quedado atrapado en ella. La viuda negra lo enredaría entre sus hilos hasta sofocarlo.

Comenzó a faltarle el aire. Una gota calló con un eco sordo sobre su rostro. Era tan caliente que parecía arder como las flamas de aquel averno al que los ojos de Kaname le estaban invitando. Sus ojos se dilataron y estos se encendieron. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo en llamas. Estos lo habían traicionado. Todo aquello que se había querido guardar en su interior que no quería que nadie supiera estaba al descubierto. Se sintió desnudo y vulnerable. Sus ojos lo pedían. Pedían la sangre que palpitaba bajo la carne blanca de aquel cuerpo firme. Se tenso su piel y se arqueó su espalda. Estaba sediento. Las heridas no ayudaban para nada puesto que solo le aumentaban ese deseo por poseer la sangre de Kaname Kuran y este al darse cuenta lo miro con son de burla.

"Tu cuerpo es sincero. Ves sangre y tus ojos me dicen que la deseas" Hubo un gesto lascivo de su parte. Estaba tan extasiado con la imagen de Zero hambriento de él como Zero lo estaba por aquella sangre que brillaba a contra luz carmesí como el amanecer. Un gran nudo se formo en su garganta y ya no pudo respirar más. Comenzó a hiperventilar y su cuerpo estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Tenía que contener ese deseo de sangre… desear la sangre de Kaname kuran. La carne y la sangre. Su piel se volvió tan deseable que quiso pasar su lengua por aquel cuello fino. Quería sentir esa cálida piel junto a él y escuchar el arrullo de su sangre al ser succionada por su boca. Dar el beso que le diera paz a esa lujuria que lo quemaba. Lo dejaría hecho cenizas antes de poder detenerse. Le dolía el cuerpo. Pero más le dolía que él se hubiera dado cuenta. Que no pudiera evitar sentir eso. Su cuerpo tensado comenzó a despertar. La sangre de Kaname excitaba sus sentidos. Le mareaba al punto de no poder controlarse. Y ahí estaba sosteniendo entre sus temblorosos puños la camisa arrugada del vampiro. Jadeando y conteniéndose sin poder evitar acercarse cada vez más a su cuello.

Kuran Kaname lo soltó. Lo dejo caer y sintió como si callera en un profundo abismo. No podía soportar la sed que raspaba su garganta pero lo que era más incontrolable era ese despertar de su cuerpo hacía el. Ese ser que tanto odiaba… ¿porque tenía que ser tan deseable? ¿Es así como los humanos no se pueden resistir al encanto de un vampiro? Entonces Quiso derrumbarse en su propia culpa. No podía ser. Pero sus dedos no dejaron de ceñirse al cuerpo de aquel vampiro que seguía mirándolo de esa forma tan lasciva. Le excitaba verlo así. A sus pies…sediento…deseando encajar sus colmillos en su carne. Pero kaname no solo deseaba que Zero bebiera su sangre. Se acerco muy lento a él y enterrando su rostro en los suaves cabellos grisáceos de Zero susurro una vez mas "Deberías beber mi sangre ahora". "¡JAMAS!" fue una negativa contundente en su cabeza que su cuerpo se negó a pronunciar. Porque lo deseaba. Era una total hipocresía. No podía beber la sangre de su enemigo. Pero tenía que hacerlo pues era algo más fuerte que él quien se lo pedía. Algo oculto en su corazón que siempre lucho por qué no saliera de el jamás. La raíz de ese odio. No era la mujer que había matado a su familia que era igual a él. Tampoco era que Yuuki estuviera enamorada de ese vampiro. Desde niño cuando quiso atacar a zero y encajo ese cuchillo en su blanda piel…el olor de su sangre que tanto le hizo rabear se quedo impreso en su memoria.

Siempre odio a aquel de cabellos castaños que Yuuki adoraba. El vampiro de sangre pura, altivo y venerado digno de desprecio por tener las manos manchadas. Se negó a mirarlo por años. Hasta que no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que cuidar de él y otro vampiros en la Academia Cross. Aunque sus instintos de Humano lo estaban abandonando había algo en el que aun estaba ahí. Esa sensación que tocar, de sentir, esa piel tan suave, escuchar esa voz tan deliciosamente seductora junto a su oído. El rozar de sus manos en su rostro. No era algo que sintiera por Yuuki o por cualquier otra chica de la academia. Era algo que no podía decir a nadie... ni a si mismo. Lo negaría hasta el cansancio. Se negaría aquellos sueños en los que involucró a la persona que mas odiaba y hacían una tregua de algo más que paz. Entonces Kaname soltó un zarpazo a su cuello y dejo que un rio de sangre brotara sin cause manchando su camisa blanca. Desesperando aun mas a Zero quien se ahogaba en aquella sed.

El sudor comenzó a empañar su frente. Y los ojos lascivos de Kuran Kaname estaban desquiciándolo. No podía quitarse de la mente aquellas imágenes donde el chupaba la sangre del cuerpo desnudo de aquel vampiro. Él y lo miraba de vuelta como si supiera ese secreto y no quisiera decírselo. "Dentro de mi cuerpo esta la sangre de los Kuran, sin duda alargara tu vida. La sombras de la demencia se arán distantes". Su voz era un cálido mar que lo llevaba entre sus olas justo hacia la orilla de la playa que era su piel. Su voz se volvió un eco que parecía desaparecer en esa playa donde el cielo de la lujuria se fundía con el océano de aquella sed que parecía nunca saciarse. Entonces siseó y dejo ver sus colmillos hundiéndose hacia la redención. Quería llegar a aquella orilla y descansar sobre la arena de la tranquilidad. "Las sombras de la demencia…" Eso era... estaba perdiendo el juicio. Se estaba volviendo loco. Pero aquella sangre tan espesa era tan cálida que se sintió tan tranquilo como un niño en los brazos del lecho materno. Se aferro a su cuerpo y succionó con avidez en aquel cuello que había humectado con su lengua desgarrando un gemido que se ahogo en la garganta de Kaname.

El tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos perdidos en un mar de éxtasis que ni siquiera él podía constatar. No quería dejarse llevar en el. Era Zero quien lo mordía. Zero... Apretó sus parpados muy fuerte como quien no quiere dejo que él se aferrara más a su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo. Nadie nunca había succionado su sangre. Jamás lo había permitido. El no sabía lo que se sentía cuando alguien se posesionaba de ti. Al querer hacer que Zero se rindiera ante él se había dado cuenta del grave error que había cometido, pues era él quien sucumbía ante Zero. Dejo que su respiración acompasada lo llevara al borde de la pasión. Entonces quiso encajar sus uñas en su espalda. Recorrerla con ellas y beber la sangre de las heridas. Quiso arrebatarle su ropa y desgarrarla. Dejarlo desnudo e indefenso ante él. No permitiría que Zero fuera quien lo controlara.

Se separaron. Kaname arrojo a zero contra la pared nuevamente y este con sus ojos prendidos en aquel rojo resplandor se arrastro hacia él como si fuera algo de lo que no se quisiera soltar. Entonces Kaname volvió a arrojarlo y le arrancó el saco de su pecho dejándolo perderse en algún lugar de las ruinas de la pared rota. El rojo de la sangre de zero contrastaba con el blanco de su piel. Era tan pálido como un vampiro. Su rostro era como el de un niño que no estaba conforme y deseaba más. Mas de aquello que le estaban negando después de haberle permitido probarlo. Kaname observó el cuerpo de Zero intentando ponerse de pie pero su lujuria lo estaba cegando. Siseo y lo arrojo contra el sofá que parecía ajeno a aquella catástrofe. Zero lo miro con desconcierto. Sus ojos se volvían opacos y los de Kaname cobraban vida de nuevo. Aquel muñeco apacible estaba vuelto un diablo y lo devoraría.

Rompió los botones de su camisa que estaba semi abierta. Cayeron al piso tintineando como pequeñas campanas. Entonces se acerco demasiado dejando que el peso de su cuerpo se volviera una prisión para Zero que comenzaba a volver en sí. "detente" dijo en un quejido que fue ahogado por aquellos labios que quemaban como el hielo y se mezclaban con la calidez de los labios de Zero. Estos eran como un remanso. Eran salvajes y a la vez tiernos. Los recorrió con su lengua y mordió suavemente dejando de unas gotitas de sangre coquetearan con su boca. Zero quiso forcejear pero se dejo llevar por aquel beso que lo regresaba a aquel oculto deseo que sentía por Kaname. Su olor... se había vuelto dulce. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos ahora. Estaban húmedos de deseo. Dejo que sus manos bajaran por su pecho sintiendo su tersa piel. Cubrió su cuello con caricias, caricias punzocortantes que le hacían sangrar, y Zero se quedo estático e inmóvil como perdido en un hechizo en un sueño eterno y etéreo. Su mente se nublo y el cielo se abrió de par en par en su cabeza no existió nada más que el aliento de Kaname sobre él.

Bebió las pequeñas gotas de su propia sangre que aun vacilaban sobre la piel de aquel humano que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. Con cada caricia susurraba un secreto que nadie debía saber. Zero respondió a las caricias de Kaname Kuran. Su orgullo que ya había muerto hace un rato quedo totalmente aturdido y apabullado. Se había ido muy lejos ahora. Su aliento quemo su pecho y también su abdomen y la fuerza de sus brazos lo sostuvieron en su sitio. Zero arrugo el fino terciopelo de los cojines en cuanto sintió ese pequeño ardor más debajo de su ombligo. –Pero que estaba haciendo...- no podía creer lo que el estaba haciendo, simplemente no pudo hacer nada. Se dejo ahogar en aquella pasión. Sin poder respirar quedo embriagado de aquellas sensaciones que solo Vivian en su imaginación y Kaname hacia cobrar vida con su dulce beso. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sintió su ardiente apetito. Zero se arqueo hacia el infinito. No quería que se detuviera. Entonces Kaname lo mordió y ese pequeño dolor se volvió el más dulce de los placeres. "Así que es así como los vampiros….humm..." Su voz fue un gemido ahogado pero audible mientras se desbordaba en sensaciones como una melodía que le acariciaba el cuerpo.

"No. Aun no hemos hecho nada." Todo paso tan rápido que perdió el orden de los hechos. Estaba enredado en su propia confusión y en aquel deseo. Kaname lo había seducido hasta hundirlo en su veneno. Tenía su espalda contra su pecho. Zero podía sentir el palpitar de la sangre de Kaname a través de su espalda que estaba doblada con la fuerza de los brazos de aquel ser que no dejaba de acariciar su cuerpo febril y rendido a la efusión. "Te arrepentirás de no doblegarte ante un sangre pura, Kiryu Zero" Lo embistió con tal fuerza que Zero gruñó. Era un sonido que comenzó siendo tan doloroso que dejo escapar unas delicadas lágrimas de sus ojos apretados contra los parpados. Kaname introdujo su dedo en la boca de Zero para sentir sus colmillos adentrarse en el. Los espasmos eran incontrolables y Zero al sentir la sangre de Kaname de nuevo despertó ese apetito de vampiro que había dormido tan solo unos minutos. Despertó más hambriento que nunca. Le mordió con voracidad. Su sangre había convertido ese dolor en el más puro placer. Se dejo mecer y sintió como sus manos buscaban la piel que correspondía a aquel hombre que no era humano. Entonces algo lo abandonó y sintió como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera. Se movía a voluntad de sus sentidos. Se convulsionaba y se adhería al cuerpo de su enemigo que se había vuelto su amante. El sudor violento recorría carne y hueso hecho deseo hasta que el remolino de pasiones se deshizo y se volvió un líquido que se derramó en ellos. El rio de la pasión se vertió sobre ellos y kaname bebió a Zero tanto como Zero bebió de él hasta derrumbarse y rendirse ante un sueño inocente y ajeno a ambos.

Antes de cerrar los ojos Kaname se acerco al oído de aquel que se había desmoronado en aquel piso desnudo y débil. Con su gesto lascivo de siempre le murmuro al oído mientras se perdía en aquel espejismo eterno que los abrazaba a ambos con su manto. "Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides quien te dio esta sangre. Zero... se supone que tu ere quien más odia a los vampiros, más que nadie pero tú necesitas sangre más que nadie. Creo que tu eres más vampiro que cualquier otro vampiro." Su voz se fue apagando cediendo ante el sueño.

Más tarde cuando Kaname abrió los ojos. Busco con sus manos aquel cuerpo desnudo junto a él para solo encontrar un espacio vació entre sangre seca. Zero se había ido. Su temple siguió siendo el mismo como si no pudiera recordar aquello que había pasado. Se puso de pie y tomo asiento junto a su mesa de ajedrez moviendo las piezas a su conveniencia.

Zero se acurrucó en su habitación encerrándose en ella para no querer salir jamás. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y dejo que las imágenes del recuerdo lo envolvieran de dolor. "Kaname...kuran... ¡maldito!"


End file.
